Adventures in Manga Falls, USA
by LittleMissRedNeckOtaku
Summary: Things are really weird in Manga Falls. No one has heard of manga or anime except for three otakus, The Otaku Alliance at Manga Falls. They start to notice that two transfer students from Japan are in a manga. This causes drama for the Otaku Alliance as they try to keep two boys secret. *First FanFiction, horrible summary. Plz Read.*
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki's POV

Its pretty crazy living in a town called Manga Falls, and no one know what manga or anime even is. Except for me and my friends. My name is Mizuki Ramos, and I'm happily Mexinese (half Mexican, half Japanese). I'm president of the Official Otaku Alliance of Manga Falls High. There are only three members though. My two best friends, Marley and Sky. Marley is the shy quiet one who can't talk about anything other than anime, and Sky is the "fun sized" bad ass who scares me a lot when she doesn't get her daily Super Cake from the vending machine. Well, enough about us I guess we'll all tell you about when things got crazy in the Otaku Alliance. The day that two boys transferred to our school. Yuki and Kyo Sohma.

**Sky's POV**

Sure, I'll happily talk first. Okay, our boring teacher Mr. Hanks was lecturing about some weird theory (Mizuki: THE BIG BANG THEORY STUPID! Sky: SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE STORY!) Anyway, Marley and I weren't paying attention because we were reading Hana-Kimi, the door opened but hell, I didn't care. It was probably stupid old Mrs. Geezer, our princepal. But what I heard was something I didn't expect at all. "Oh, we have some new students from Japan, Yuki and Kyo Sohma." Mr. Hanks said. I looked up and my jaw dropped. There, in real life, was a tall dark grey headed guy with lavender eyes and another tall guy with orange hair and a beaded bracelet stood there. I looked at Mizuki and Marley who all had their jaws dropped too.

"What the hell is this? Is this a joke?" I said. Mizuki couldn't even speak. She looked like a tomato from seeing her anime crush, Yuki. Marley was looking down, her version of blushing, or anything for that matter (HAHA Don't tell her I said that)from seeing Kyo. But of course, the stupid cat would have to sit next to me, and Yuki would be next to Marley. But I don't care, all I care about is, WHERE THE HELL IS HATSUHARU 3

**Marley's POV**

Oh I was so freaked out. If I had known that I would see Kyo that day, I would have done my hair better. But my black hair was looking terrible as usual. But I was a little skeptical. It's more likely that maybe two boys who happened to look like the Fruits Basket characters and had the same names as them would move to our town. Its not very likely that maybe they some how transported to Manga Falls. I could barely look at Yuki who sat next to me, and even smiled at me. I gave him a small smile and looked back down. But in real life,he did look very prince like. I looked at Mizuki, who looked like she was about to explode of epic fan girlyness. Now, can we please go to some one else? I don't like talking to this person so much. Sorry!

**Mizuki's POV**

Okay, the whole class time, I wanted to hug Yuki. Just to see if he's the real deal, or if he's some weird cosplayer that didn't get enough of cosplaying at Comic Con. "Hi Sohma Yuki! It's very nice to meet you! I'm Ramos Mizuki! I hope we get to be friends!" I said nicely. "Of course, Miss Mizuki." he said with a kind smile. "Yo. I'm Skylar, but everyone just calls me Sky. Cool to meet you, bro." Sky said. "You too." Sky said to Kyo who ignored her. It looked like Marley was trying to get the courage to talk to Yuki and Kyo. "Um, um. Hi. I'm M-Marley." she said in her soft voice. "Hey can't you talk any louder?! I can't hear you little girl." Kyo said rudely. _Uh oh,_ I thought. He used the L-word in front of Sky. Anytime someone says that word around her, she goes nuts. And worse, he said something rude to Marley, who Sky is very protective of. "Who are you calling little? And you BETTER not be disrespecting my friend here, or I will stick a jar of leeks down your throat, BAKA NEKO!" she said. Yuki ad Kyo looked at her with wide eyes. "What did you call me?" Kyo asked. Sky looked at the clock, then looked at me and Marley. She mouthed _Otaku Meeting. Lunch._ We both nodded at her. "What did you call me?" Kyo sounded like he was about to start yelling. Thankfully, the bell rang and all of us sprinted to our secret Otaku Alliance place, where only the janitor knows about. The roof.

**Sky's POV**

Oh, don't judge me. I hate the word little, and I hate when someone disrespects my friends. I have a horrible temper despite my height (4'7) and childishness (I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY :D). Anytime I'm angry I say something to the person who angered me that I know will hurt them. That's why I called Kyo, baka neko. Now Kyo and Yuki were wondering, how the hell do I know about the special nickname. And your wondering why we ran? Hell, if they're here, that means Akito and Hatori almost have to be here too. And 'm sure as hell not getting my memory erased. So yeah, now I guess you all want to know what happened on the roof.

"Official Otaku Alliance meeting, girls. Our first thing on the list is our budget." Mizuki started. "Shut the hell up. We don't give a damn about that. All I care about is HOW THE F**K DID THE CAT AND RAT GET TO MANGA FALLS!?" I said loudly Mizuki sighed. "Fine, I guess that is more urgent than that the budget. Okay, any ideas on how they got here?" she said. "Um, maybe its the magic of Manga Falls." Marley said softly. "Yeah... And maybe the unicorns and fairies will make Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke enroll to this school too." I said sarcastically. "Or maybe we just took a plane." a voice said from the door to the roof. We slowly turned around to see Kyo and Yuki. "Aw shit."

**Hello y'all! My name is LittleMissRedNeckOtaku and this is my first fanfiction. Do ya liiike? Or not like? I would LOVE a review y'all! Oh, and I want to thank SonomiTakashia who inspired me to write this! Thanks Sonomi! SONOMER FOREVER! Lol! So, it was real cool writing this. Review, Rate, and whatever else you do on this sight if you want more! I hope Sonomi see's this! *fingerzz crozzed***


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizuki's POV**

When I saw Yuki and Kyo in the doorway to the roof, I immediately panicked. "Oh! Uh, hi! Yuki and Kyo! Its a pleasure to see the both of you!" I said. "Don't act innocent with us. Why the hell did **she** call me baka neko? And why the hell did you three run?" Kyo said. He looked at Marley. "Why quiet girl?" he asked rudely. "Oh, um, I-we-you, um, I really don't" she was starting to stutter and play with her fingers. "It's okay Marley, I got this," I said, "We all kind of have a habit of calling people animals. You reminded her of a cat because-" "Oh shut it.," Sky interrupted, "I might as well tell them, since I really don't give a damn about how they feel about me. So I got this." she said to us. I knew exactly what she meant. I knew if we told them they were in an anime, they would totally call us crazy. I know Marley wouldn't be able to handle being called crazy by her biggest anime crush, and I really want to be Yuki's Machi. And she likes Haru who just happened not to be there.

**Sky's POV**

"Yo. Listen up, because this shit will sound insane, but if you wanna know da truth, then your about to hear it. Your characters of a very girly anime called Fruits Basket. Its about your rivalry and the whole Zodiac curse, and that girl Tohru that changes your hearts. Okay? Sounds insane? I got proof. Here." I threw Marley's volume 1 of Fruits Basket. "Why the hell is Tohru on the cover of this book?" Kyo said. "I just told you, stupid cat. And I ain't repeating." I said rudely. "Now give me that book, because if I'm not allowed to get spoilers on my own life, you can't either. Now, it's our turn to ask the questions." I said. "No. You still didn't answer why you ran away from us." Kyo said. "You need to speak to them more politely you stupid cat." Yuki said. "SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled. "We ran because I'm sure as hell not getting my memory erased over you two guys when Haru is not even here." I said. The cat and rat stared at me. "Hell, don't judge. Haru is sexy, even if he is a cow. I was always a cowgirl at heart." (Mizuki: At heart? Yeah right, all of 8th grade year, you wore boot cut jeans and cowboy boots everyday. Sky: DON'T JUDGE ME DAMN YOU!) "Um, excuse m-me?" Marley raised her hand. "Why the hell are you raising your hand? Just talk." Kyo said. "Oh, I have t-two questions. Where's S-Shigure, and may I please go to the bathroom? Your both b-b-blocking the doorway." Marley said in a voice so soft, if you even breathed while she was talking, you wouldn't even hear her. "Why the hell do you care about that damn mutt? But if you must know, he came to America with us. He's at home working on his 'big' American novel." Kyo said. "I'm very sorry that we were blocking the doorway for you Miss. Marley." Yuki said. Kyo and him moved out of the way. When she was about to go, I had a brilliant idea. "Hey, to make it up to her, how about you send the kitty to escort her to her destination." I said She looked at me with alarmed eyes and a scarlet face. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME?" he asked. "Because, you've been insulting her this whole time, and I would be very pissed if she got attacked by some pervert in the hallway, and if you don't, I'll happily throw you off the roof." I gave him my famous glare. When I threaten someone I have to do my glare, or people won't take me seriously. I'm a cute fun-sized girl, with blond pigtails, and a bunny t-shirt. My glare is my best weapon.

**Marley's POV**

Oh, you again? Well, I guess hi then. I'm still a little angry that Sky forced Kyo to escort me to the bathroom. And all Mizuki did was plan in the background how to get Yuki to fall for her, and not just like a mom. "Damn, I can't believe I have to escort the one who does nothing but stutter." Kyo mumbled. "I'm sorry. I-I'll try to do better." I said. "What's your name anyway? I couldn't hear a damn word you were saying." he told me. "I'm Marlaina, but everyone calls me Marley. It's very nice to meet you." I bowed to him. "Hey, at least you didn't stutter while you were introducing yourself." Kyo said. "There might be hope for you after all." he patted me on the head. Hope? I really didn't understand, but I really enjoyed being patted by Kyo. Okay, did I do enough for a paragraph yet? This persons scary, they keep staring at m-m-me. BYE! *ZOOOOM*

**Hey, its LittleMissRedNeckOtaku. Since Marley kind of ran away, I guess I'm done. In other words, its 3:00 in the morning and I'm tired. Must get rest. Must watch Duck Dynasty DVDs tomorrow. Yes, totally. But anyway, I got my first review! OMG Thanx soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! I hope I get more and more and more and more. Its like fire, and I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail! NOM! I'm starving. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow if you like, and so I can eat some more! Bye y'all!**


End file.
